Harold C. Simmons Cancer Center Small Animal Imaging Shared Resource (Translational Research Resource) Project Summary/Abstract The Small Animal Imaging Resource facilitates small animal imaging using multiple modalities including depth resolved or planar optical imaging (fluorescence (FLI), bioluminescence (BLI) and chemiluminescence (CLI)), MRI, ultrasound, PET/CT, SPECT/CT and planar scintigraphy. Experienced investigators and technical staff capable of undertaking imaging and assisting in data interpretation are associated with the Resource and provide consultation and assist with analysis of studies. There is infrastructure for animal handling (e.g., anesthesia, infusion, monitoring vital signs). These high end imaging instruments would be beyond the budget of most research teams and without the Resource, imaging would be unavailable to most investigators. Resource leaders and members of the Technical Advisory Committee can advise investigators on experimental planning (optimal experimental approaches, image manipulation, and statistical analysis, coordinating with Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee, and Environmental Health and Safety), implementing investigations (access to instruments and scheduling experiments), data analysis and validation and data archiving. These experts can assist with proof of principle investigations, such as pulse programming and implementation for novel MRI experiments, design and acquisition or building of MR coils, choice of reporter molecules and /or genes, radiolabeling procedures and synthesis of ligands. Once experimental protocols have been established, routine investigations will be performed on a cost recovery basis by dedicated skilled technicians. During the past year the Resource supported 26 members, all with peer- reviewed funding support including 25 NIH grants (primarily R01, but also P01, U01, P50) as well as significant support from CPRIT (25 grants), DOD (8 grants) and private foundations. 26 new publications appeared during 2013 which benefited from the capabilities of the Resource.